


A Tough Ride

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Centaurs, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Centaur stickmen ftw(?).





	A Tough Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Pornalot 2018's Bonus Challenge 3: Trick or Treat.](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/17522.html)
> 
> "Merlin" and all its characters belong to BBC, Shine, history, or whatever else. It's not me, I'm just playing with them. Quite a lot, as you can see.

***

Merlin takes the whole "dress up as something" a bit too serious and turns himself into a centaur by magic for Gwen and Lancelot's Halloween masquerade party. Everyone is horrified except for Arthur, who rides his boyfriend all the way home afterwards before letting him transfer himself back into a 100% human again.

He also makes a lot of horse jokes, which Merlin doesn't appreicate since centaurs "aren't actually horses, Arthur!"

***


End file.
